ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheHubNetwork
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Renzo493 (Talk) 19:39, August 4, 2010 My Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien 4in.Collection I started collecting around when i got Chromastone , now i have 6 so far and growing. I have ( in order i got them ) Chromastone , Goop Defender , Alien X Defender , Upchuck , Water Hazard , and Lodestar . I'm planning on getting Armodrillo because i'm also getting Terraspin, Amphibian , and NRG when they come out in stores. Armodrillo and Ultimate Humoungousaur is on ebay.com right now. inserting pictures wend inserting pictures please check the page on preview to see if ,it fit and doesn't mess up the article. wend inserting many create a gallery below the trivia section.--Linkdarkside 22:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) YOU WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT I JUST FOUND ON WWW.EBAY.COM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST FOUND TWO NEW BEN 10 TOYS IN BOX, THE DX MARK10 AND THE BATTLE ULTIMATRIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bad words and deleteing DO NOT POST A COMMET ON THIS PAGE WITH BAD WORDS OR I WILL DELETE THEM . I'M ONLY 14 YEARS OLD!!! RE:Why did you block it?!?!?!?!: because ,it not real and people keep creating the page.--Linkdarkside 12:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Alien Creation Laboratory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1280252997BTN1634A.jpg|Alien Creation Laboratory!!!!!!!!!!!!|link=www.bandai.com 1280252997BTN1636A.jpg|Inside of the new toy 1280252997BTN1637A.jpg|Connection 1280252997BTN1639A.jpg|Demonstration Create your own unique aliens with the Alien Creation Laboratory. Load your Alien Creation Laboratory with multiple alien arms, legs, heads and torsos and with a push of a button, watch your aliens come together in the new Alien Creation Laboratory that lights up. Add in Alien Creation Chamber Figure Sets to create thousands of alien combinations! Includes four (4) translucent chamber figures: Ultimate Spidermonkey, Nanomech, Wildvine, and Benwolf. Requires 3 AA batteries (not included). What would have happend if Albedo became Ultimate Swampfire! This photo will explain everything! Ben 10 How Are you? anyTHIng new?JasonL 22:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC)JSa What i found on Amazon.com! Must Read!!!!!!!!! You will be Shocked What i found!! The Ultimate Spidermonkey Disk Alien! if you go to the Ultimate Humoungousaur page and then you will see a Disk Alien. If you look at it real close and personal you will see a gorilla head and four eyes. go to www.amazon.com, Go to ben 10 ultimate alien , click and find the one in the link : Ben 10 Ultimate Humungousaur 4" Articulated Alien Figure You will see a Disk Alien on the second photo click on it and examine it yourself! Commet on this page on what you see! More info on Episode 10 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien ! Must Read!!!!! On Mcduffie's page i found this info and a photo of Ultimate Aggregor! I will make a page of this guy! Here's what we know( or will know): Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Swampfire will be in it Physon, JT, and Cash will make an appearance Aggregor will aborb the 5 aliens and become Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Aggregor looks like this: Head - Aggregor Hair - Ampfibian Tendrils Neck - NRG's 3 holes in face plate Chest - Terraspin Arms - Armodrillo Legs - Water Hazard More info on Episode 10 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien ! Must Read!!!!! On Mcduffie's page i found this info and a photo of Ultimate Aggregor! I will make a page of this guy! Here's what we know( or will know): Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Swampfire will be in it Physon, JT, and Cash will make an appearance Aggregor will aborb the 5 aliens and become Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Aggregor looks like this: Head - Aggregor Hair - Ampfibian Tendrils Neck - NRG's 3 holes in face plate Chest - Terraspin Arms - Armodrillo Legs - Water Hazard